Cherry Blossoms Basket
by blackstarsakura13
Summary: Sakura Haruno age 17 is picked to go on a s-rank mission break the Sohma family curse. Soon Yuki and Sakura begin to fall in love but what happens when Naruto Kakashi and an oddly jealous Sasuke are added to the mix? First story,first crossover.
1. Meet the Sohmas

Well, here it is! My very first story so flames welcome. Also sorry for any OOC, grammar, or spelling mistakes!

Summary: Sakura Haruno age 17 is sent on an S-ranked mission: To solve the Sohma family curse. When she arrives she meets Shigure, Kyo,and Yuki. After discovering their curse Sakura is allowed to live with the Sohmas if she tells no one of their secret. Soon Yuki and Sakura begin to fall for each other. But will their love surrive when Naruto, Kakashi,and a very jealous Sasuke step into the picture?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fruits Basket.

Chapter 1: Meet the Sohmas

"You wanted to see me Tsunde?" A pinked haired girl walked into the room. "Yes I have a mission for you," Tsunde said calmly, "As you can see I'm out of sake"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Great not another get sake mission," she muttered under her breath.

The blonde grinned "Actually that's not the mission." Tsunde pulled out a scroll. "This is an S-ranked mission. Sakura's eyes widend. "This is the Sohma family," Tsunde pointed to a picture, "Their under a curse in which when someone who is of the oppisite sex hugs them they turn into animals, the animals of the chinese zodiac to be precise." Sakura just stared at the photo. The whole family was well, beautiful. She could tell none of them had any problems like a big forehead or odd colored hair.

Except one Sakura stared at one boy with orange hair and red eyes, he looked angry. She didn't know why but it looked like his anger was all towards the boy next to him. Sakura had to admit the boy was gorgeous with purplish hair and eyes. "Sakura?"Tsunde's voice snapped her out of her daydream.

"Yes,so then Tsunde what excatly is my mission?" Sakura wondered."Ah yes your mission is to break the curse." Tsunde replied. "WHAT??? HOW ON EARTH CAN I DO THAT?" Sakura exclaimed. "You'll find a way Sakura I'm sure" Tsunde smiled " Now about that sake."

"Sorry gotta go pack," the pink haired girl dashed out.

* * *

On the way home Sakura saw Naruto and Sasuke coming toward her. "SAKURA SAKURA!!!" Naruto screamed "What are you doing?" "I have to get ready for a mission," "Cool so what did the old lady give ya for a job?" "It's a long story," Sakura sighed. She'd been caught up in her in insecurities. Her mind was thinking a family of beautiful people with an ancient curse they probally wouldn't even let her through the door. "Sakura?" Said girl looked in surprise at Sasuke. "Don't worry it will be fine whatever it is.

The cherry blossom was shocked. Sasuke Uchiha had actually well... _comforted _her in his own Sasuke-ish way. But nothing Sakura could measure up to this until... Sasuke smiled at her.

Sakura's head was spinning. Sasuke was acting so weird. Maybe finally after 9 years of trying Sasuke finally lik-no Sakura thought to herself. She stopped the inner fangirl she locked away from making a jailbreak.

Instead Sakura gave a small smile and said "Thanks Sasuke I hope your right." The avenger nodded. "I gotta go," Sakura said walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile....

"GOD DAMMIT THERE'S NO MILK WHAT DIDYA DO YOU DAMN YUKI!" Orangey (I couldn't help it I love Uo-chan's nickname for Kyo.) and Prince Yuki were at it again. "I didn't do anything to your milk you stupid cat it's not my resposiblity," Yuki calmly replied. "If you want some so badly then go to the store."

"Kyo are you trying to break my house again?" Shigure popped his head out. " I don't think Tohru wou-SHUT UP" Kyo cut off Shigure. "Whatever I'm going to buy some more milk," he stalked off.

* * *

The next morning at the gate...

Sakura,Naruto,Sasuke,and Kakashi were all standing around Tsunde who was briefing Sakura about the mission. "All right first, this is Yuki and Kyo Sohma," Tsunde held out the picture showing her the two boys. Sakura couldn't believe it! Yuki and Kyo were the two she was looking at yesterday.

"They live with their cousin Shigure," Tsunde pointed to a brown-haired man. "I have enrolled you in the same school as Yuki and Kyo." Sakura nodded."Second, there is a bank account in your name." "Tsunde-Sensei why would I need money?" Sakura wondered. "I'm not sure how long this mission will take Sakura, it could weeks, months, or even years and, I'm sorry to say you can't return until the curse broken."Tsunde looked grim.

"WHAT???? GRANDMA THAT AIN'T SAKURA JUST CAN'T LEAVE FOR THAT LONG IT COULD BE FOREVER!!!" Sakura silenced Naruto with a huge slap but, deep down she had to agree with him. "And last," Tsunde continued ignoring Naruto " If anyone asks your parents just died in a car crash you have no where to go. So Sakura good luck finding shelter." "WHAT?? WHY CAN'T I JUST USE THE MONEY IN THE ACCOUNT??" Sakura shrieked. "Because no one will believe that you have no money if you live somewhere ," Tsunde replied. "But Tsunde-Sensei why do my parents have to be dead? Why do I have to be poor?" "Because before the Sohmas took in a girl of a similar fate if they are as kind as they were then you mission is made easy." "Really?" "Very easy you will live with them, learn their likes and dislikes, and sooner or later you will probally learn how to break the curse."

"Thank you Tsunde-Sensei," Sakura smiled. "Oh and Sakura I hope you like house work." the blonde grinned. Her student groaned. "Bye everyone I'll miss I hope I'll be done soon," Sakura sighed. Naruto grinned "Don't worry Sakura if you don't come home soon we'll visit you," "Thanks Naruto, " She smiled sadly. "Bye" Sakura waved to her team and teachers.

* * *

The pinkette dashed through the forest with the items on her back. _Hopefully I can make it by tomorrow night_ she thought.

The next morning....

Sakura emerged from her tent. Quickly packing up gladly seeing that her protection jutsu worked.

She traveled for hours fighting a few rogue ninjas along the way it was night by the time she finally reached the small town. Feeling extremely fatigued Sakura made the decision that it would be best to sleep away from the small city. Looking around she spotted a huge forest and a path that lead deep into it. _Hmm _she thought _there's probally a good camping spot there. _Patting the tent on her back Sakura continued. She finally found a good spot right in front of a river too. Setting up the tent Sakura entered _better get some sleep _she thought _first day of school tomorrow._

* * *

Sakura awoke in the morning nervous for her first day. After taking a bath in the river and getting dressed she walked to her new life as Sakura Haruno the orphaned, school girl instead of Sakura Haruno the best well trained, medical kunoichi yet.

On her way Sakura noticed a large house. _Maybe I should get to know the neighbors a little _Sakura thought on her way to inspect the house.

Walking up to the door Sakura noticed small figurines of the Chinese Zodiac on the doorstep. "Hmm is someone at my door," a man's voice called. Walking straight towards was the man, Shigure from the picture!

YAY!!!!!!! I finished thanks for reading now please review call me evil but I want at least 1 review good or bad yeah I'm one of those

Arisu: Why do you think people even read this story

Me:I don't that's why I NEED reviews well anyway I'm already planning out my next chappie so if no reviews then I'll write it I just won't post it yep I'm 100% pure evil:):):)


	2. The New Girl

Holy crap

i got more than one review YAY!!!!Thanks to everyone who favorited/subscribed/reviewed (Arisu: People actually did)

Arisu:blackstarsakura13 does not Fruits Basket or Naruto or Hey Mickey

AN:Also sorry if this chapter is kinda similar to the beginning of fruits basket I couldn't think of anything else. And another thing no one's commented on it yet but Yuki's hair and eye color I've seen them silver and purple on Volume 2 cover of furuba it was silver, in the anime they were purple. I LIKE PURPLE!!!!!! So um... that's how I'm going to descibe them. Sorry to the people who like his hair and eyes silver.

Chapter 2:The new girl

"Um... I'm Sakura Haruno um.. I'm sorry for the intrusion," Sakura stuttered. "Oh it's no problem at all in fact it's absoloutly great I'm Shigure," the man grinned. " So tell me your hair is that its natrual color?" _Oh great first person I meet here is a total perv _Sakura groaned in her mind. Then she realized the guy was still grinning and waiting for an answer. " Yes it is," she quickly replied.

"Amazing Sakura is such an appriate name for you," "Thanks I guess," she forced a smile. "Shigure is someone there?" a voice came."It better not be any of those damn insurance sellers again," another voice door opened and there they were. The boy with orange hair and the boy with purple, Sakura stared." Hello," the purpled haired boy greeted."Um do we know you?"

"Oh I'm sorry I saw this house on the way to my new school and I just sort of stopped in,"she blushed."No problem, what school are you going to?" "Today is my first day Kawaiia high" he smiled "Really that's where my cousin and I go too."

"Cool oh I forgot my name's Sakura Haruno," she bowed. "I'm Yuki Sohma. Since we're both here why don't we walk to school together? " Yuki replied." Yes thanks that would great," Sakura smiled. _My mission begins _she thought. "Kyo we're leaving," Yuki called to the orange haired was arguing with Shigure about that he needs to stop being such a pervert.

"Kyo we're leaving" Yuki repeated. "I HEARD YA THE FIRST TIME PRETTY BOY!" Kyo hollered.'Then hurry up Sakura and I are leaving." "Who's Sakura?" Yuki gestered to the cherry blossom. "You really are stupid." "TRY AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU DAMN YUKI!" Kyo yelled.

"I just did," Yuki replied calmly. Sakura sweat dropped, _I really do have my work cut out for me._

As the trio departed and made its way toward the school Yuki and Sakura chatted for a little bit. He asked about her family,her former school and felt bad about lying to the kind boy but it had to be done.

"My parents just died in a car crash a few months ago," she faked a sob. "I used to go to....um... she racked her brains, "Konaha High!" Yuki stared at her weird _first she's crying then she's...yelling?,exclaiming?_ "Oh I mean yeah Konaha High I was kind of a loner because everyone made fun of my hair," she noticed the stare._ WOW I'm doing great I almost believed it._

"I'm very sorry Miss Haruno I didn't know," Yuki replied he felt very sad for the girl.

"Oh it's ok it's not your fault oh and by the way please just call me Sakura Miss Haruno's very um formal," Sakura smiled. " Alright Sakura," Yuki smiled as they arrived to the school.

And NOW FOR SOME OMAKE

Just then the Prince Yuki fangirls arrived

(This really has nothing to do with the story so you can skip it but I've wanted to wite this like forever.)

Even Yuki was surprised at the fangirls they were all wearing purple and silver cheerleading uniforms with YUKI! written across the chest.

Minami shouted,"READY!!???"

"OK" responded the fangirls.

A FIVE,SIX,SEVEN,EIGHT!!!!!!!!!

OH YUKI YOUR SO FINE YOUR SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MIND HEY YUKI HEY HEY HEY YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!

OH YUKI YOUR SO FINE YOUR SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MIND HEY YUKI HEY HEY HEY YUKI!!!!!!!!!!

"RUN!"shouted Kyo"IT'S THE FANGIRLS OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Yuki,Kyo,and Sakura ran away from the crazy Yuki obsessed fangirls. _Jeez and I thought Ino and I were bad,_ Sakura thought.

Arisu:And Now for the REAL story part 2!!

"Sakura, here I'll show you to the office," Yuki said thoughtfully."Great thank you Yuki or should I say Prince Yuki!" Sakura burst out laughing Yuki just blushed." Oh um that...it's just..a.. nickname and- "It's OK, " Sakura cut him off," I was just kidding.

"Oh um ok well......here's the office," he smiled. "Thanks I'll see you around," she smiled back.

"Hello," Sakura greeted the brown haired woman behind a huge desk. She looked up from her computer,"Hi.""I'm Sakura Haruno I'm new here and I needed to get my new school things I guess," the cherry blossom replied." Oh yes here they are," the secretary(1) handed her navy(2) and white uniform.

"Thank you," she murmured also accepting a schedule.

As Sakura exited she ran into (gasp) THE FANGIRLS OF DOOM Arisu: OH GOD NOT THAT AGAIN

sorry anyway...

"Hold it new girl who do you think you are walking with OUR Yuki!"

"We've got first dibs!"

"BITCH!"

"WHORE!"

"SLUT!"

The girls shrieked and hollered until the whole school could hear them. _BE good Sakura be good Be Good BE GOod BE_ _GOOD _Sakura chanted in her mind until she heard someone say, "BIG FAT FOREHEAD GIRL!!!!" .IT. Sakura lashed out at the girl showing off all her years of taijutsu training. Images of Lee's skills flashed through her mind as Sakura mimicked them perfectly.

_Oh no oh no I blew my cover _while the rest of the fangirls ran away she dashed for the nearest exit. In front of the door was a tall blonde-haired girl who was laughing-no, actually the girl was practically rolling on the floor-laughing."Good one Pinky," she gasped at Sakura when she had finally stopped laughing. "Hana did you see that? The new girl just kicked the Prince Yuki fangirls' asses."The girl gestered to a black-haired girl next to her. Instead of laughing till next week like her friend did "Hana"-Sakura obviously guessed that must be her name-gave a small smile, and said "Now at least were not the only ones who they're afraid of."

Sakura grinned and replied"Pleased to meet you I'm Sakura Haruno," she bowed her head

"Saki Hanajima" the black-haired girl nodded.

"And I'm Arisa Uotani," the blonde smiled.

"Well I guess we better get to class," Sakura noticed. "Alright well see ya later Haruno-san" Arisa replied. 'Bye"Sakura waved as she left.

The rest of the day Sakura spent with Uo and Hana, finally school ended. "Goodbye Uo-chan and Hana-chan" Sakura called as she walked off with Yuki and Kyo. " I never thought we'd find another Tohru" Arisa commented when Sakura had gone"You don't think we're replacing her do you?" "No," Saki said firmly."But, it looks like the Sohmas have,"Arisa noticed. "Only time will tell,"Saki replied.

AN:

OH SNAP after like 3 months I finished this chapter well hopefully the next one will be faster and also:

1)I'm not sure if schools in Japan even have secretaries but oh well

2) I'm pretty sure the color was white and navy but again oh well

Also for those who don't know Omake Theater is a small skit-like thing that happens in manga from my experiences it doesn't really have anything to do with the main story ex:anyone who has seen the Naruto episode (I think it's epiosde 101) where Sasuke,Sakura,and Naruto tried to take off Kakshi's mask that episode was orginally an omake theater. There usually at the beginning or end of the story but i put it in the middle. WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL anyway I'm gonna go relax and sit around and watch charlieissocoollike on youtube as a prize for finally finishing this chapter anyway: ENJOY YOUR SATURDAY

bye for now,

blackstarsakura13


	3. Sakura finds out

A/N: WOAH it's been forever! I'm not gonna make excuses or anything I'm just hop right into the story.

Arisu: blackstarsakura13 is a loser and doesn't own Naruto or Fruits Basket and as we all know she's not that creative(To me: Wow You really suck)

Me: shut up...

Chapter 3: Sakura finds out

As Sakura walked with Kyo and Yuki to their home she couldn't help wondering why they were so silent. Her petty atempts to converse with them all ended in failure, and she wondered if this missions was going to take longer than a year.

While Sakura was musing about her mission Yuki was in deep thought about how much this girl's past resembled the girl's he onced loved and how different they could be. Sakura seemed a bit bossy, and violent with a lot of loud. While To..._She_ was kind,a bit clumsy, and shy. Yuki had to say the girls' physical resemblence was very slim sure, they were about the same height and body structure but it was all 's body was very muscular like she had been training in martial arts for years ( How little Yuki knows) while _her_ body was that of an average high school girls'.

Sakura had short pink hair and emerald green eyes, _she _had long brown hair and brown eyes, They were completely different but oddly Yuki couldn't help but feel the same way about both of them.

And as for Kyo... he was thinking about what new move to use to beat Yuki(Surprise surprise)

They reached Shigure's house and entered.

"Well I guess I should probally go," Sakura said ready to exit. _Ugh I really don't wanna spend another night in that tent, _she thought, sure Sakura's spent lots of times in tents but with too many hotels to count near by it was kind of dumb to spend the night in a tent with bugs, and rocks, and wolves. _Look at me! I'm a freakin' ninja for God's sake! One day at a regular school andI'm going all soft, I swear as soon as this missions over I'm training all day and night!_

"Wait! Sakura!" Yuki called out, "I was wondering if you would like to stay at our home for a little while. I'll walk you to where your staying and we can pick up your things. " Sure I would love to I'm staying just up here," Sakura replied. _How could she this is all Sohma family property?_

They walked until they reached Sakura's tent " WOW this is just like _her,"_Yuki exclaimed. "Huh?" Sakura asked. "Oh.. uh nevermind... uh let's get your things shall we?" Yuki replied quickly."OK"she nodded_ I wonder who her is ?_ She thought. The cherry blossom gathered her things swiftly and packed up her tent. " Alright then let's go" Sakura said, Yuki nodded and they headed towards the house. _He's so nice _Sakura thought. _I should definently repay them, I know I'll cook a really nice dinner for them. Maybe I should clean the house too! _Then she rembered what Lady Tsunde said to her_"I hope you like house work,"_ Now I know what she meant.

Shigure's house was coming up in the distance Sakura darted in. Yuki quickly followed her. "Shigure," he called. " Yes!" he came into the living room, " What is it Yuki?" " I was wondering if Miss Sakura could stay here she lives alone in a tent but I thought-Shigure cut him off " OF COURSE WE WOULD LOVE TO HAVE YOU!" Shigure grinned, "But the room does come at a price." "Yes, of course I could do the cooking and cleaning I would love to," Sakura quickly replied._Crap! What have I gotten myself into!_

"Wonderful Yuki show Sakura to her new room please," Shigure grinned once more, then dashing into his study. " Sakura please follow me," Yuki lead her upstairs right into _her _old room. " Woah" Sakura looked at the huge pink bed "It's like you knew I was coming," she exclaimed. Yuki just smiled and nodded, "I'll let you unpack then."

"Oh I'll do that later, I need to make dinner," Sakura smiled back, " Could you show me the kitchen?" "Yes right this way," Yuki lead her downstairs to the kitchen, _or_ what could have been a kitchen under all the garbage. " We don't have alot of time to clean," Yuki explained felling embaressed.

"Don't worry I'll clean this up it's my job after all," Sakura nodded supressing a grabbed a couple of garbage bags and headed towards the dumpster outside. Yuki left without a word and went to finish his homework. For the next half hour the kuinochi worked restlessly scrubbing, mopping, and disinfecting, finally she finished, the kitchen shining spotlessly.

Sakura then prepared dinner. "AHHHH" she sat down feeling relieved dinner was cooking, the kitchen was clean,and she had zero homework! Walking towards the kitchen ready to check dinner. _It's done _she thought. Sakura called out "DINNER!" to her new roomates. The three walked into the kitchen "What are we havin'?" Kyo asked.

"I made ramen,onigiri,and grilled tomatoes!" Sakura replied enthusiastically, she was feeling homesick so she decided to make Naruto's and Sasuke's favorite foods, and besides that there really wasn't very much in the refrigerator,the only thing left was a carton of milk. Sakura decided to go food shopping tomorrow after school.

After dinner Sakura cleaned up the dishes in the kitchen, " So how's the house been to ya?" Shigure asked casually as he entered the kitchen Kyo and Yuki at his sides." Oh it's been great!" Sakura exclaimed not knowing what had come over her she quickly embraced the three in a bear hug.

Then..

POP!

Sakura looked around for Yuki,Shigure,and Kyo but in their place was a large black dog, an orange cat, and a small rat with purple eyes. "AHHHH!" she exclaimed she knew this happend but it still felt so strange.

"DAMMIT!" hollered the cat his voice exactly like Kyo's.

"Kyo calm down," Shigure's voice came out of the black dog, " Well sorry to scare you Sakura we Sohmas turn into the 12 animals of the zodiac and the cat when hugged by the opposite sex."

"I'm the dog, Kyo's the cat, and Yuki's the rat then there's the 10 others and our leader Akito, who I'm going to have to tell everything to," Shigure went on,"Oh and you might have to haveyourmemoryerased," he finished really fast." WHAT MY MEMORY ERASED?"

Tsunde sat at her desk as she recieved a letter flying by wings, she knew it was from Sakura because she taught her the jutsu so she could send letters at the speed of catching it she opend it up and read it:

_Dear Lady Tsunde,_

_I am pleased to tell you that the mission is currently going well,but that might change. These people have some type of ability to erase memories though I don't know how I might soon find to the fact that I know too many things my memories are in jeopardy. If my memories do get erased I have know idea if they will erase just the parts of them or everyone of them. If it is the second I have to give my goodbyes Lady Tsunde it has been an amazing experience being your student I'm glad I could say I've learned everything from you I have tranformed from a weak second rate ninja to a great healer and ninja._

_To Naruto You have been a great friend and I hope you someday become hokage._

_To Kakashi-sensei Your were a great teacher and I'll miss you very much please take care of Naruto and Sasuke and make sure they don't kill each other_

_And last To Sasuke No matter if you don't feel the same you were always my first love and still feel that way about you though not as much_

_Forever Yours,_

_Sakura_

Tsunde hollered at a guard outside her door "GET NARUTO SASUKE AND KAKASHI NOW IT'S URGENT!"

A few minutes later the three stood in front of the busty hokage,panting, still in their pajamas, obviously woken from their beds. "Get dressed and pack your bags," the blonde ordered, " Your going to visit Sakura."

Finally finished oooooooooo I left you a cliffy!

Anyways please review and also...

Arisu:Watch for these awesome new stories, using other peoples charactors cause she can't think of her own, by blackstarsakura13!

The King(of thieves) and I, a Yugioh fanfic

Summary: Bakura decides to kidnap Mana to anger the Pharoah but what happens when he actually falls for her?

and

Accidental Imprint, a Twilight fanfic

Jacob finally Imprints! But on...ALICE?

I'll post these soon and hopefully update this story sooner sooo bye everyone! Thank you all for reading/reviewing/alerting/favoriting it really keeps me going!


	4. Team 7 visits

A/N: Hi everyone thank you all so much for reading Cherry Blossoms Basket. I would really appreciate more reviews but I'm not going to stop writing and finishing this story because of lack of reviews, though more reviews encourage me to update also I enabled anymous reviews so now everyone can review.

Thanks for reading,

blackstarsakura13

OKAY ON WITH DA STORY.

Arisu:blackstarsakura13 does not own anything seriously she doesn't even own her pillow her mom bought

Chapter 4: Team 7 visits

Sasuke,Kakashi,and Naruto dashed through the night, not even stopping to rest, the three were racing against the clock. All of them had read Sakura's heart felt goodbye and would do whatever possible to stop it from happening. Fighting anyone who got in their way Team 7 (Minus Sakura) had almost reached the town by dawn."Okay let's rest," Kakashi said. "WHAT? Sakura could have her memory erased by then!"Naruto cried,

"Naruto,"Kakashi replied calmly,"We need to rest so that we will have our strength against the have no idea what we're up against for all we know these people could have superhuman powers,"Kakashi yawned,"And besides Sakura can take care of her self for a few hours."

Naruto stubbornly nodded " I still don't like it."

The two ignored him and went to sleep Naruto followed them and went into a deep,dreamless,sleep.

Sakura,Yuki,and Kyo all waited restlessly,for Shigure to come back with Akito's decision. Sakura couldn't get the idea of getting her memory erased to stop running through her mind,_ What if they just leave me on the streets? Or stick me with a family they paid and say I'm their daughter?_ More and more terrible thoughts cluttered her mind as Shigure entered the house.

She nervously looked at Shigure waiting. The older man looked at her grimly and said, "Sakura I'm very sorry but..." he trailed off, "Akito said YES!" His expression changed to a huge grin. Sakura felt really relieved this mission was going to continue!

"Oh great another stupid girl to be around the house,"Kyo groaned. Sakura glared " What is your problem with me kitty-cat? And what do you mean_ another _girl?" Before anymore questions could be asked Yuki grabbed Kyo's shirt by the collar and dragged him to the door. He

"Stupid cat," Yuki had never seen the calm boy act so furiously. "Yuk-" she was cut off by Kyo " LET ME IN YA STINKIN RAT NOW!" "The door's unlocked," Yuki rolled his eyes. "UGH!" Kyo opened the door slamming it behind him and ran upstairs to his room. "Please forgive him," Shigure explained, "He hasn't been the same ever since "The Tohru Incident." Who's Tohru?" She asked. ignoring her Yuki asked "Sakura would you like to go see my garden?" "Sure," she replied.

Yuki led her to a small patch filled with growing plants outside the house. "Wow," Sakura admired, "It's so green!" He smiled at her "Well of course, they are plants." She felt like a total idiot, " I mean well... uh...," She couldn't find an excuse for her stupid remark.

"It's ok, I understand what you mean," Yuki smiled politely at her. _Aw he's so cute when he smiles and he's wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy nicer and hotter than Sasuke_! Her inner coaxed_ I think we should go for him_!'No' Sakura said firmly. _But why?" _"Um Sakura?" Yuki woke her out of her battle with her inner. "Oh sorry Yuki I kinda spaced out," she admitted.

"That's ok would you like a strawberry? They're fresh," he offered her one he picked." Yeah I love strawberries," she accepted. Taking a bite she chewed slowly,her eyes gazed over at Yuki who still hadn't had one. " Aren't you gonna eat one too?" "Maybe later I'd rather have you enjoy them," Yuki smiled. "Common have one," Sakura grabbed a strawberry," I'll feed you," she joked."Okay," Yuki opened his mouth she gripped the berry and put in front of his mouth.

Yuki took a bite and chewed, " They're very sweet," he commented . "Yea.. they are," Sakura agreed she hadn't noticed how close their faces were. " You know i think I'll have another,' she reached for the basket, but Yuki was to fast for her and held a strawberry in front of her. She leaned in but instead of having the strawberry her lips met his.

She closed her eyes savoring the moment knowing Yuki would probally push her away, but he didn't. The kiss lasted about 10 seconds before they pulled away. " Ummm..." she started, " We should probally head back," Yuki suggested. She nodded and stood up. The duo left the small garden and walked to the house without a word.

"DAMMIT SENSEI!" Naruto hollered at his mentor. " YOU IDIOT! WE OVERSLEPT!"

"Shut up idiot let's just go and hope were not too late," Sasuke growled, nodding the three raced towards the house were Sakura was.

Yuki and Sakura stopped at the front door " Um.. Yuki I'm sorry about the whole thing I wa-"He leaned down and kissed her once more. They broke away for air. " I might befalling for you Miss Haruno," Yuki smiled softly. She blushed madly not knowing what to say. He opened the door for her and ythe two walked in. " Yuki I-,"

BAM! The wall bursted to shreads revealing three out of breath ninjas."ALRIGHT YOU BASTARDS WHERE'S SAKURA?" They heard.

OH SNAP CLIFFY!

Hurray! I finshed! That chapter seemed kinda short but I got alot done. I hope u guyz liked the Yuki/Sakura moment i wanted to wait but then i realized that they were supposed to fall for eachother by the time team 7 got there and I couldnt change when they were coming soo I kinda rushed the moment but it happened pretty natrually i liked it wat did u guys think?

Also guess what next chapters gonna b bout? I'll give you a hint

Chapter 5:

The Terrible Tale

of Tohru Honda

Ya big hint but the moment many have waited for is almost here it's prob gonna b posted soon cuz I'm updating and posting a buch of new of them are Yugioh though with one twilight so sorry not much furuba or naruto here besides this fic though i am debating if I should post my oneshot songfic called good girls gone bad its a drama/angst fic for the Sasuke/Sakura pairing but thats pretty much it for a while.

Thanks to:

neko luna-chan

thenewanniecresta

Lazyninja 09

xxDarkCherryBlossomSakuraxx

DevilToBeLoved

cherryblossoms101

Iorieth

emROCKS

akatsuki-chan 4 president

and jeana

for reviewing the story

Special thanks to Deep-Sadness for reviewing 2/3 chapters and having a cool username

and SPECIAL TOTAL AWESOME THANKS TO

yuchi1994 and Twisted Musalih for reviewing all 3 chapters I know I probally sound corny but it means alot to me if people review alot though its only three chapters thank you two :)))))

Get a free Momiji with review! You know u want too


	5. The Terrible Tale of Tohru Honda

A/N OKAY! FINALLY I'VE HIT 20 REVIEWS THANK YOU MY AWESOME REVIEWERS! getting at least five reviews on this chapter would be really appreciated though not neccesary. Well now the moment you've all been waiting for *drumroll* what happened to Tohru Honda! And I'm listening to music to help me write. Wellllllll Marky Mark and the funky bunch is pretty bad to listen to while writing this depressing chap. Oh well I'm in a good mood right now hopefully it won't ruin the essence of the chap.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fruits Basket, or Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch as mentioned above^-^

IT'S SUCH A GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD VIBRATION! kay Ill stop now like i said good mood-its when I'm at my scariest.

Also I'm gonna start using Japanese Honorifics for this story just because I can use it to show how the relationships progress in the story sorry if that didn't make much sense I've researched them alot so the should be at least decent tell me if I should keep them in there or not.

Chapter 5: The Terrible Tale of Tohru Honda.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. "SAKURA-CHAN YOU"RE OKAY! WHAT HAPPENED? DID THEY ER-Sakura silenced him with an elbow to his ribs. " I'm fine," she muttered to them,"You idiots almost blew my whole mission."

The three idiots quickly murmured an apology. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? DAMMIT WHAT KIND OF MORON ACTUALLY BUSTS THROUGH A FREAKING WALL ! JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY?" Kyo hollered. "Well Kyo if I distinctly remember you also had a habit of bursting through walls as for what's going on and who just broke my poor house _again _I think maybe dear Sakura-chan can help us with that one,"Shigure replied.

'Uh... well.. These are my friends from...My old...School!" Sakura stuttered," Yeah these are my friends from my old school."

"Even the old guy?" Kyo gestured to Kakashi. Supressing a laugh Sakura answered, "Well Kakashi-sensei is our teacher but we're all very..._close._"

"Why don't you introduce us Sakura-chan?"Yuki nodded and started," This is Kakashi-sensei, Naruto Uzamaki, and Sasuke Uchiha," She gestured to her team mates,"And this is Shigure-san,Kyo-san,and Yuki-,she blushed crimson, "-kun."(1)

Sasuke's eyes widened, _That bastard stole my sufix._(2)"So," Sakura continued," Now that that's all cleared up, would you kindly,GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan,"Naruto apologizes,"Well get out right now!"Grabbing Sasuke, Naruto mutttered," Hurry up teme, she's getting scary."

Naruto and Kakashi rushed through the huge hole in the wall, murmuring their goodbyes on the way , not intimidated by his team mate threat, sauntered over to her.

Sasuke POV

She was talking to the bastard again, smiling and blushing like an idiot. I hear her murmur about going to make tea, and then my pink-haired beauty(3) heads toward the kitchen. That's odd, Sakura never did anything like that back in Konoha, if someone-especially male-asked for something she'd ask something along the lines of "Is there something wrong with your legs?"

Sakura re-entered the room and I couldn't help thinking about what a cute little house-wife she would make. Not that I'd want her like that, 2 years ago when I came back I noticed how much she changed. She wasn't the annoying fangirl anymore, and I maade my decision that I wanted her.

I had already killed Itachi so I had to persue my next goal of restoring the Uchiha Clan, and Sakura was going to help me do it. One problem though is now I'm only a team mate to her, if we were still twelve having her would be simple, but her feelings changed along with everything else. Now the purple-haired bastard(4) was sinking his claws into her and I had to move quickly.

I reached her, "What is it Sasuke?"Instead of responding I went for a more _seductive_ approach bending down my lips only half an inch away from her ear, I turn my voice into a husky whisper," Goodbye my cherry blossom." With that I swiftly exited, following Kakashi and Naruto.

3rd person:

Sakura's face flushed _what was that? _she thought,_ is Sasuke coming on to me?_

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Yuki asked his voice full of concern, "Your face is red,do you have a fever?" Yuki gently placed his hand on her forehead."Oh no Yuki-kun! I'm fine just kinda... shocked," she answered.

"Shocked?"

"Well I really didn't expect to have my friends burst through you house."

"Yes that doesn't happen often does it? Well," he smiled,"Unless you're Kyo,"Sakura laughed.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you probally wouldn't, but please do not tell your friends about our curse. If anything were to happen the punishment to you would be..."Yuki frowned"Inhuman."

The cherry blossom couldn't restrain the question she'd been dying to ask,"Is that what happened to Tohru?" She blurted out. A sad expression came across the purple-haired boy's face.

"We don't really like to talk about her, but I guess you should know," His eyes softened,"Tohru was a guest here-just like you- she also knew about the curse and wanted to help us."

"You mean break the curse?"

Yuki nodded," She tried everything to help, but nothing would work so the only idea she had left was asking our leader, Akito.

_Flashback_

"Akito-sama," a girl with long brown hair was on her knees in front of Akito,"Please I need to know,do you know how to break the Sohma curse?" "Why do you want to know? To break up this family? To separate them from their _God_?" Akito growled,"You would like that wouldn't you, you little bitch?"

Akito harshly grabbed Tohru's hair, making her look him (5) straight in the eye,"..I..Ju..st wish..to h..help," Tohru stuttered."Help?" "You can't help anyone," he glared.

"No I can help, I know I c-she was cut off by a harsh slap to the face."Akito-sama pleas-

Akito unleashed his fury,kicking and punching the girl until no end.

Tohru collapsed to the floor. The door slid open "Tohru!" Yuki cried. Hatori picked her up bridal style and witout a word led,Kyo and Yuki, out of the room.

_end Flashback_

"What...happened to her?" Sakura gasped.

"She fell into a coma for three months, Hatori called us one day and told us she had woken up,but when we got there she was gone, and Hatori never told us what happened. She still out there somewhere, but we'll never find her."Yuki bowed his head.

"Yuki,"Sakura said, he lifted his head,"Yes?" Embracing him Sakura cried,"I'm so sorry!"

There a nice long chappy fer ya sorry for such a delay I started schoolso sadly Im going to have to do weekend only updates sigh oh school your always in the way.

Now for the A/n:

1:Even though kun is a common sufix and can be called by anyone it always seemed like the only person Sakura would use it on would be Sasuke so to me it was always Sakura's affectionet nick name for him so by calling Yuki-Yuki-kun- it was more like an affection thing for that tidbit

2: Something I've always thought I'd hear Sasuke say/think

3:Definently OCC for Sasuke but he probally will be in a little in this fic I'll try my best to keep him in character though

4:I laughed while writing this for some reason it cracked me up I mean c'mon "You purple-haired bastard!" Isn't something you hear often unless you're Kyo

5: This took place before Akito was announced to actually be a woman.

Also I need your guys help for something tell me in the comments what you think

For Kyo's love interest do you think it should be:

A. Tohru(Who will be coming soon)

B. An OC

C. Make him interested in Sakura and turn this into a love square

D. Another girl character Please if you choose this one tell me who you want.

Okay darlings review!


	6. Someone to Spar With

A/n wow an update already? I'm proud of myself!

Anyway I'm starting up for Sakura square tell me what you okay moving on

Disclaimer:I own nothing! (Goes into Ritsu moment) l'M SORRY NATSUKI TAKAYA I'M SORRY MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I'M SORRY WORLD I DON'T DESERVE TO BREATH YOUR AIR!I'M SORRY READERS FOR UPDATING SO LATE!(Passes out)

Arisu:Oh God now the Baka's gone oh well anyway:Blackstarsakura13 doesn't own anything and if you think she does your all idiots I mean come on who reads her crap anyway?

Me:(suddenly concious)Look at the screen!

Arisu:Holy crap you actually got 34 reviews?

Me:Yep

Anyway (I think I type that too much) This is a thank you to guys and gals who made this all possible a week ago I had 20 something now I have over 30 it used to take me months to get that much of an increase and now a week?

You people rock! I made a goal now that by the time I have 12 chapters for this story I'll have a 100 reviews (puppy dog eyes) Please help me make that happen!

Ok let's stop blathering and start this chap!

XxX

Chapter 6:Someone to spar with

XxX

Poof! Yuki turned into a pint sized rat."Oh sorry Yuki!" "It's no problem Sakura, I understand."

"Yeah, this must get annoying. I need to control my emotions a bit more," she blushed.

"It's really not a big deal Sakura, I really do-Poof- The purple- eyed teen appeared again. Naked.

"Um I'm gonna go upstairs," Sakura blushed crimson. Rushing up the staircase she saw Kyo disappearing to the roof._Wonder where he's going, _she thought. Deciding to follow the cat she swiftly found herself on the roof.

"Kyo?" she called out.

"Oh it's you hey," he shrugged,"Whadaya want?" _Wow he can actually say a sentence without yelling._

"Yeah I usually only yell when the damn rat's around,"Kyo replied

"How did you-"

"You talk to yourself when your thinking," her face flushed she actually said that out loud."So why do you hate Yuki so much?"She was curious.

"Have you ever heard the story of the Zodiac?"

"Yes."

"Well as ya already know,I'm the cat."

Sakura nodded.

"I've always been the reject of the Sohma family, getting laughed at because of the cat's stupidity, and the rat's always been praised,"Kyo frowned,"All I hear about Yuki is that he's so smart,and so gifted,and IT PISSES ME OFF!" Kyo's expression was filled with rage,"And I'm just the stupid cat."

"I know exactly how you feel."

"Yeah right,what you're a demon cat too?" he snorted.

"No, but I was laughed at,"Sakura replied, a flash went through her mind.

_"Hey Sakura nice forehead."_

_"Hey Sakura what's with your weired pink hair?"_

_A large group of children gathered around a pink-haired child,"Forehead!Forehead!"_

"How could you get laughed at?"Kyo interrupted her thoughts.

"Well if you haven't noticed my hair's an odd pink-haired color,and my forehead's a unusually large,"she shrugged,"But I'm over it, so why do you keep trying to beat Yuki up?" In her short stay the orange-haired youth had constantly been attacking the prince.(1)

"Because if I beat him the family will except me and then I can finally become one of the Zodiac,"his voice passionate now,"I'll prove to them once and for all that the cat deserves a place!"_I'll prove to them!_ Where had she heard that before? Another flash came to her.

_A Sakura around the age of thirteen stood before Tsunde_

_"I want you to train me,"Young Sakura voiced,"Please I want to learn and..."_

_"And what?" Tsunde asked, _

_"I want to prove to him!" _

_"Who?"_

_"I want to prove to Sasuke that I'm not weak."_

Kyo once again interrupting her thoughts,"But I still can't take him."

"Yes, you can!"she bursted,"Sure you might need some praticed but you can take him!"

"Alright but how?"

Sakura knew the perfect solution and it would benefit her too, just because she was on a mission didn't mean she'd let her skills go weak.

"Fight me,"She said simply itching for a good spar.

He looked taken aback,"B-but you're a _girl_."

Ignoring the sexist remark she shrugged,"So what, you afraid you're gonna lose?"

"No way!" Kyo fired up,"But I'm warning you, I'm not going easy."

"Neither am I,"she smirked,"So let's spar."

Standing across from each other, Kyo ran over to his opponent, delievering a kick. Sakura easily dodged it, and countered with a kick of her own. Knocking the air out of Kyo, she punched his stomach sending him back and to the ground.

"Am I really that weak?" Kyo asked her.

"No, I'm just that strong,"she smiled slightly.

"Will you help me be that strong?"Normally Kyo would be too proud to ask for help but this girl beat him in ten seconds flat, she could probally beat Yuki too, no way was he passing up the chance to learn her secret.

"Yes, I'd like to,"Sakura's smile became wider, yes she definently wanted to help this boy,

because she and him were alot alike

XxX

Hope you enjoyed it:) Almost all of my votes for this story were for Kyo to start liking Sakura, so I'm setting that up.

And remember if you want that to change tell me now, here are the choices again:

A. Tohru(Who will be coming soon)

B. An OC

C. Make him interested in Sakura and turn this into a love square

D. Another girl character Please if you choose this one tell me who you want.

Anywho while I was writing this I realized Kyo and Sakura shared some similarities both were mocked, and made fun of for things they couldn't control and both have something to prove to I went with that because I liked it alot, this possibly could've been my favorite chapter to write because with all of the other ones I started a little bit then left it for a while then went back to it, with this one though I went straight through.

I don't it just came really naturally for me.

So for all those who voted C hope you liked it:)

XOXO,

blackstarsakura13(Don't forget to review)


	7. Classroom Torture

A/n:Hey everybody really sorry about not updating for a while and I was doing so good too!

Oh well anyway I'm happy because I'm magically turning my best friend into a furuba fangirl!Lol the world needs another one.

On with the story

Arisu:Blackstarsakura13 doesn't own any Fruits Basket or Naruto characters

Me:However I do have a cat named Kyo!

In my eyes your not a true fan unless one of your pets/invisible friend is named after them.

Chapter 7:Classroom torture

xXx

Sakura sighed pulling her uniform shirt over her head._Okay so math quiz today,then a race in P.E. How do these people do it? Thank Kami-sama I can leave the horrors of public education as soon as this missions over._

"Hey Pinky?" a voice called.

"Yeah Orangey?" She challenged back, for the past week or so, Kyo and Sakura had been calling each other this, making fun of each other's odd hair color.

"Ya think we can do some training to day?" Kyo appeared in the door way."Sure can't wait to kick your sorry ass again,"the pinkette grinned. So far the sparring score was Sakura-7 and Kyo-zero.

"I'm gonna beat you today! I can feel it and Shishou taught me some new moves too. So you won't know what's comin' Pinky!" Kyo sneered.  
"Can't wait, but shouldn't you get dressed first?"she grinned gesturing to the orange-haired boy's tuna printed pajamas.(1)

He blushed slightly turning away so she wouldn't see. "Whatever, see ya at the usual spot don't be late," with that he turned away leaving his training partner to herself.

After running a brush through her slept-on, pink, hair she walked down the stairs to breakfest.A purple haired boy met her there. "Hey Yuki-kun," Sakura waved. "Sakura-chan," Yuki gave a small smile,"Ready for the race today?" "I guess," she gave a cough,"Yuki-kun are you okay?" raising a hand to his forhead she exclaimed,"You're burning up!"

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan," changing the subject Yuki said anxiously,"We should go to school anyway."

"'Kay,"she hollered the stairs,"Neko(2)-kun! We gotta go!"

Kyo appeared down stairs,"What the hell is a 'Neko-kun'?"

"What I'm going to call you from now on, well at least in private, and around others members of the Zodiac," she replied, thinking about their secret.

"Whatever, let's go Pinky,"Kyo shrugged.

The trio made their way to school, though Sakura was starting to get worried about Yuki, his coughing was only getting worse.

Finally they made it into the classroom. She sat down at her desk, lazily flipping through a book. The teacher cleared her throat,"Today we have two new students, and a new teacher's aid." Not really caring Sakura focused on her book, until she heard a familar voice,"Hello,my name's," The new aid spoke almost in slow motion to her.

No way no freaking way.

"Kaka-"

Don't say it.

"Shi,"

So? There are a lot of Kakashis in the world.

"Ha-"

No.

"Ta-"

Please don't say.  
"Ke."

Her eyes finally looked up, sure enough there was the jounin, smiling happily under his black mask.

And, sure enough, because dear Kami decided to ruin her day, Naruto Uzamaki,and Sasuke Uchiha, were standing right behind him.

"I'M NARUTO UZAMAKI,I LOVE RAMEN, AND MY LIFE'S GOAL IS TO THE HO-"Sasuke cut him off.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha,"he said calmly,"Don't bother me."

Whispers flooded the classroom,

"Ooh looks like Kyo-san and Yuki-san have some competetion."

"Does anyone else feel attracted to the smexy teacher's aid?"

"I am!"

"Omigod! Look at the black-haired boy."

"They're soooooooo hot!"

"I..I.. Kinda.. l..like..the blonde..one."(3)

Sakura rolled her eyes, if there ever is a 'Prince Sasuke' fanclub she will die laughing._Stupid fangirls, glad I'm not one anymore_.

"Uzamaki-san you can sit over by Hiroshi-san,and Uchiha-san you can sit by-"

Sakura eyed the empty desk next to her,_Please, please, just don't let her say-_

"Haruno-san."

"Sakura-chan?'Yuki turned from his desk in front of her,his voice slightly raspy,"Aren't those your old friends?"

"Yeah."

"Well it must be nice to see them again,"Yuki smiled._He's so sweet,_she thought,_not at all like_-

"Hello Sakura-chan,"speak of the devil, Sasuke strutted into his seat.

"Hi Sasuke," she replied, in a low voice, so Yuki wouldn't hear,she added,"Why the hell are you three here? You should be in Konoha."

"We were worried about your memories getting erased,"he whispered,"So we asked Tsunde if we could join you on your mission."Actually that was a lie.

The real reason was that, Sasuke wanted to make sure she didn't fall for the 'purple-haired bastard,' Naruto, just wanted to see her again, and Kakashi was too smart to ask questions,so here they were Team 7 reunited.

Then the officially named purple -haired bastard decided to speak, well cough.

"Yuki-kun are you sure you're okay?Maybe you should go home."Sakura advised. "I'm alright Sakura-chan thank you, I'm sorry to have worried you." 

"It's fine,"she replied,"But take it easy okay?"

Yuki nodded and turned back to his desk.

_Stupid purple-haired bastard_, Sasuke thought,_he should keep his stupid to his stupid self. Baka._

His plan was going to take a lot of work.

xXx

Yeah sorry this chapter was more of a filler, but next chaps gonna be awesome! It should be posted by this weekend.

Thanks for reading now review! Please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes, also sorry if Sasuke was OOC I warned you though, he has a huge posibility of staying like that for the whole story:(((

And finally the notes

1- for some reason I could totally see Kyo in these, I don't think it was in the series, maybe it was, and I'm recalling it from memory, but I'm pretty sure it's just the inner obsessive stalker fangirl that owns about 75% of my brain that thought of it.

2-For those who don't know Neko means cat in Japanese.

3-Obviously Hinata parody just in case your wonderin

Again, please review!


	8. Mad Cow and Disease

A/n: Guess who's back? Back again. blackstar's back, tell a friend!

K sorry I've been gone school's been hectic, and I'm actually having to result to hiding away in the computer lab at school just to get in more writing time. alright enough complaining let's start the story

Also thank you guys so much for getting me over 50 reviews! I'm so happy! And so in honor I'm getting some more zodiac to appear! Starting off with one of my fave chap title might give it away. It's going to be the same meeting in the manga, because I didn't have another way to squeeze this character in, if you were noticing some similiarties in the last chapter you probally know who's coming!

XxX

Chapter 8: Mad Cow and Disease

XxX

Class was let out for P., the race was finally going to start,the boys first, then the girls._Stupid sexist teachers,_the cherry blossom thought,_I could race with the boys, beat them all too._ Also being in the same race would ensure that she could watch and:

1. Make sure Yuki doesn't pass out

Kyo to add to her long list of how many times she beat him

sure Naruto didn't say _anything _that would blow the mission and send them all back to Konoha

and the best one:

4. Beat Sasuke just to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. Bastard.

The boys were off and running as the girls lined up for their turn, within minutes the gun shot fired signaling the girls' turn to start. The cherry blossom jetted off in seconds, leaving the others girls to stare in awe. She was coming up to the slower boys now, passing them, then the faster ones, all of them looking a little pissy that a girl with _pink hair_ could pass them so easily. _Damn straight take that!_ Sakura cheered for herself.

The pinkette ran alone for a while, passing probally miles away from them, yet still hadn't reached the four. Finally she spotted a head of blond, and rushed toward it.

"Heya Sakura-chan!" a loud voice hollered.

The girl nodded, passing the boy, and another raven-haired one(Hmm guess who that is)without saying a word, sadly though Sasuke wasn't going to have that. The obsidian eyed boy cut right in front of her, then stopped.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?" Sakura shrilled.

"Taking a break," he replied in his infamous monotone voice.

Sighing,Sakura gave a flick to Sasuke's head, which was so powerful it actually managed to knock him out.(1)_Lady Tsunade your the best teacher ever_, the pinkette grinned to on she finally caught up to see a game of cat and mouse, literally.

Yuki would move slightly ahead of Kyo, then Kyo would move slightly ahead of Yuki, process continued until the beloved Prince had finally hit the wall. Yuki's body went limp and tumbled down. Sakura dove for the purple-haired boy, though not being able to catch him in time. Yuki rolled down and down the grassy hill, until he hit the feet of black-and-white haired boy.

"Yuki!" the pink haired girl cried racing down to him. "Pinky get back here!' Kyo hollered following hesitantly. "Sorry um.."she looked into the eyes of the stranger. Or should I say really handsome stranger? "Hatsuharu?" Kyo peered from behind the awed kunoichi."Kyo," the black and white haired boy nodded. "What the hell are you doing here?" asked Kyo. "Well I was supposed to deliver a message to Kisa's mother but I got lost." Hastsuharu shrugged.

Cue sweatdrop.

"Who's the pinky?" he gestured to Sakura. Coming out of her trace, the mentioned "Pinky" smiled,"Sakura Haruno, I'm staying with Yuki and Kyo at Shigure's house for the time being."

"Hatsuharu Sohma," he nodded.

"Are you related to them?"

The boy nodded once again. _So he's a Sohma, incredibly handsome,hmm I wonder _she thought to herself. Sakura finally blurted out,"Are you one of the Zodiac?" Suddenly the boy's demenour changed, expression twisting into a smirk,"So she knows about the curse? Didn't know you were so quick to replace cute, little Tohru."

The boy leaned closer to Sakura,"Of course," he paused, now inches from her face," She's pretty cute too."

"BACK OFF BASTARD!" A voice screamed,a punch, sending Hatsuharu flying followed."Sorry,"the pinkette smirked,hands on her hips,"But I'm not that kind of girl."

"Nice going Pinky!" Kyo cheered from behind her.

"Why you-"

A small groan, coming from the forgotten purple-haired boy, brought them out of their arguement."Yuki!"Haru cried lifting the rat up bridal style. "Well he changes personalities quickly,"Sakura noted. "Haru has what I guess you call a split personality, the good one is White Haru, while the other, Black Haru, is just an ass," Kyo explained.

The cherry blossom agreed.

"We need to get Yuki to Hatori," Haru commanded,"And fast." "Well what should we do?" Sakura asked. "Hug me," Hatsuharu held out his arms. "What no way! Get off of me-" her voice was muffled by the black and white haired boy's shirt.

POP!

In an instant a black and white cow replaced Haru's spot. "Grab Yuki and get on."

Obeying the animal Sakura, Kyo, and and the unconcious Yuki boarded Haru's back.

xXx

Okay that sucked! Sorry guys being gone for so long and that's the best I come back with. I've been really distracted lately. Blame Death Note and its fandom(Especially the doujinshi!) Lol kay I promise the next update will be quicker and better.(Arisu; And Longer!)

1-In one of the Naruto games Tsunade(Who I finally realized I've been spelling wrong) has an attack called a finger flick and it does pretty good damage! This is why Tsunade needs more fight scenes.

Also Hitsigayaluver(Hope I spelled that right) Asked to have another girl character in there just so Sakura-chan will have someone to hang with I think it's a good idea so who do you think it should be? Tohru's coming, so don't worry bout her. Should I bring in another Naruto girl? Or maybe a Zodiac girl? hmmmm tell me what you think!

Also while on the subject of tell me what you think, I need pairing ideas very much! I'm not against any yuri or yaoi(I love Yaoi!) couplings so suggest those or straight couplings or well whatever you think would work. I've gotten some great suggestions but I want more!

Also (Last thing I promise!) This story's becoming really Sakura-centric, do you think I should change the summary to suit the plot more?

Okay, Review Lovelies! I need this info!

Love,

Blackstarsakura13


End file.
